


Boss

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mafia Boss Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Kim Junmyeon deals with nuisances.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr for a prompt recommendation.

The sight in front of Junmyeon pleased him somewhat, but still annoyed him since it had to come down to this. This man that was tied up in front of him was the reason for such a fuss on the streets right now, and Junmyeon hated that more than anything. Especially since it was in his city that this man decided to fuck up the quietness that Junmyeon had established. He was the one the bottom-feeders took orders from, he was the one to instill fear in them to keep them in line, and he was the one that was going to keep things in order. At all costs.

But this man, he had found his ways over the border and into Junmyeon’s city, and at first, it was fine, but then when the man decided to step over the line, well, Junmyeon had to end it. And right now, he was.

Junmyeon motioned for Chanyeol to take off the sack over the man’s head, revealing the beatened up face of the older man.

Wu Yijei.

“You’re gonna die for this,” the old man spat, blood mixed with saliva from his busted lip and broken tooth from one of the punches earlier that night.

A humorless smile crossed Junmyeon’s face, “Yes, suppose I will. You’re on your own in my city, who exactly is going to kill me when you’re here _alone_ , Wu Yijei?”

“Wu Yifan. He’s coming, this will be his city soon enough. Your family has had its hands in the pockets of everyone here for too long,” the old man grinned with bloody teeth.

“He’ll be coming for his uncle’s body, I presume, but he won’t be taking my city,” Junmyeon replied, motioning towards Kai to open the door to his office.

Behind the door, another person with a sack over their head and hands cuffed behind their back stood. They were pushed into the room by one of the other guards, causing them to stumble and fall to their knees. From the clothing of the person and the tall stature of the person, the older man’s grin fell from his lips, eyes widening.

Junmyeon couldn’t hold back the smirk, “This is the nephew that’s coming to take my city, you say?” The sack was pulled off the person’s head, revealing the face that Yijei feared it would be. Wu Yifan.

Although his face had not been damaged at all. He looked fine, other than pissed off.

“H-How—y-you’re—you’re still supposed to be in Beijing,” the uncle started.

Junmyeon chuckled, “Oh, he was. Almost six hours ago, around the time that your men were gunned down and you were brought here.” The Korean man stood up, walking over to the nephew, he reached out to run his hand through that bleach blonde hair. It was missed by his uncle the way that Yifan leaned into the hand. “I figured with his father being out of the picture now, you’d try your best to influence his power in Beijing, and considering how many times my family has dealt with you, Wu Yijei, I figured I’d be a few steps ahead of you this time.” He bent down in front of Yifan, his hand moving to rest on the side of the man’s face, taking in the man’s looks. “You see,” he turned back to the uncle, “you’re in my city, and I’m about to show you just how powerless you are here.”

He stood back up, moved closer to Yifan’s kneeling self before fumbling with his belt buckle, pushing down his pants to reveal his boxers, he threw another glance at Yijei’s disgusted and angered face before looking back down at Yifan. His hand reaching out to brush his fingers over those soft lips, pushing down against his bottom lip to open his mouth.

“S-Stop! Don’t humiliate him like that!” Yijei shouted, struggling in his bounds.

Junmyeon slipped his thumb into that open mouth, Yifan wasn’t rejecting it at all, even sucking softly against the digit. “Should I do it to you then, old man?” Junmyeon taunted, turning towards the older male, “Are you a cock-slut? Like your nephew here?” He grinned and laughed loudly, “If only you knew the history between me and your precious nephew.”

Yifan looked up at Junmyeon, fully sucking the thumb into his mouth, tongue running along the edges of it as he turned towards his uncle with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He let Junmyeon’s thumb fall from his lips with a wet sound, resting his face against Junmyeon’s thigh. “I already own half of Seoul, Uncle… and I got it on my own.”

“Wh-what are you saying? Wh—” Yijei froze when Yifan turned back to Junmyeon, the Korean man pushed down his boxers, pulling himself out, and Yifan wasted no time at all in closing his mouth around the tip of the man. “Yifan! What are you doing—”

Junmyeon’s hands found their way through Yifan’s hair, tugging and petting at it as he was taken deeper into that hot and wet mouth, he threw a smirk at the old man, “You should be proud of him, he came to me personally after his father passed away, you were his main concern, the things you’d pull since his father was out of the picture now,” he let out a shuddering breath when Yifan tongued at his slit. “And your fascination with taking my family’s city from me? You should be glad that your nephew has already gotten his hands on my city, with his own means.” He thrust shallowly, feeling Yifan gag slightly before pulling back to pet the man’s hair again.

Yijei scowled, turning his head away from the sight, “This is a disgrace to our family, to the power we hold, your father would be so ashamed of you, Yifan—”

Junmyeon stopped Yifan from pulling off of him to reply to that, their gazes connected and Junmyeon glanced at Chanyeol and Kai, nodding towards the old man. “I’m sure you two can talk things over in the afterlife then, while Yifan takes his reign beside me in the here and now.”

As the sound of a fist colliding with a jaw filled the air, Yifan finished sucking off Junmyeon as his uncle was beaten to death in the same room just a few feet away from him.

Later that night, in Junmyeon’s suite apartment, the shorter male moaned as he sank back down on Yifan in his king-sized bed. The two had been going at it for the last hour since they left Junmyeon’s office. The rest of his group was cleaning up the mess that was left behind of the bleach blonde’s uncle. It was the only place that Junmyeon would allow the taller man to completely ruin him.

“You looked so good on your knees in my office earlier,” Junmyeon breathed, sitting up on Yifan’s waist, rutting his hips and clenching tightly around that hard length. “So good, god, I wanted you to bend me over my desk right there.”

Yifan’s hands gripped Junmyeon’s hips before reaching up to pull him back down, to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss. He licked at Junmyeon’s top lip, murmuring against them, “I think my uncle might’ve liked that too much though.”

Junmyeon nipped at Yifan’s bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth before releasing it, “With how crazy he was about taking over my city and putting me in my place, I believe you’re right.”

Yifan grinned, “I think you’ve already been put in your place,” he put emphasis on that statement by thrusting upwards into Junmyeon, earning a shaky moan from the black haired male. “You’re on top of the world, and that’s where you belong… _boss_.”

Junmyeon laughed, pulling back to look down at Yifan, his hands coming to brace himself on Yifan’s chest, “Hmm… I’m on _top_ of the world… does that make you my world?”

“If it does… please, use me and have me any way you want,” Yifan placed his hands over Junmyeon’s on his chest.

The black haired male smirked, “I’ll have you by my side, in Seoul and in Beijing, powerful and feared amongst everyone. No one will challenge neither of us, and if they do, well, they won’t last very long.”

Yifan lifted one of Junmyeon’s hands up to his lips, kissing the gold pinkie ring, almost an imitation of his first time at vowing his loyalty to the man, “As you wish, _boss_.”


	2. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a backstory to this, and here it is~

It wasn’t surprising to see the obituary that his assistant had pulled up for him to read that morning with his cup of coffee. He knew that the man’s death would come eventually, and he had been preparing for it. Taking all precautions in case someone got a hot head on them and decided to refuel a fire that had long since burned out.

So when he caught wind of the explosion in the lower part of his city that afternoon, he wasn’t surprised by it either. Already sending out his own men to investigate and find the culprit. An individual he knew would be rearing their ugly head again.

_The feud between his family and the Wu clan had been going on for decades, the only thing that the two families didn’t know was that Junmyeon had a few things up his own sleeve. Junmyeon’s father passed away almost two years ago and left him the business to run, and he was already pocketing a few aces._

_When the head of the Wu clan’s, Wu Yixian, health started declining, Junmyeon received a surprising visit from a certain individual._

_“I don’t want a war,” the tall blonde confessed, staring at Junmyeon. “But when father dies, my uncle will start shit here. He’s already gotten a few rats of his own mixing with your rats.”_

_Junmyeon hummed, “I imagine he does. He’s always been the one pushing your father to keep interfering with my family’s business.” He sat back in his chair, eyeing the tall blonde across from his desk, “It’s interesting that you’re coming to me like this though.”_

_“Like I said, I don’t want a war, not with you,” Yifan replied. “I’m willing to come to a compromise with whatever you ask for, in return for the death of my uncle.”_

_“Is that right?” Junmyeon’s eyebrow raised, a small smirk crossing his face, “I’m surprised you wouldn’t want to stand behind your uncle, hope that he takes over my city and takes everything from me that my family had built.”_

_Yifan scoffed, “And what? Die by your hand? No thanks.”_

_Junmyeon shrugged, well, yeah, if Yifan had chosen that path, then he would’ve been killed. Maybe not by Junmyeon’s hand, but he still would’ve been killed. “But what makes you think that I won’t just kill_ you _now and then deal with your uncle?”_

_“Because whatever you want of mine and my father’s empire, you can have,” Yifan replied. “I can be the connection for your wants.”_

_Humming softly, Junmyeon stared at Yifan for a moment, running his gaze over the blonde’s features, the hard eyebrows, the nose, the plump lips, the sharp jaw line. He could see the confidence that was in the male’s gaze wavering under Junmyeon’s study of him. But the offer did sound good._

_And this guy, the heir to the Wu empire was right here, completely unarmed, completely alone, in Junmyeon’s city, in Junmyeon’s presence, and putting himself completely on the line in front of Junmyeon._

_Junmyeon didn’t want a war either between the two families, but he was prepared for one, in case it came down to that. And while Beijin was bigger than Seoul, Junmyeon had more power and more connections that would’ve wiped out the Wu empire. It would’ve been a challenge, but he would’ve gotten it done._

_Pushing up from his chair, Junmyeon stood up and moved around the desk, coming to lean back against it, directly in front of Yifan where he sat. He crossed his arms over his chest, his blazer pulling taunt, he knew he’d looked more intimidating now, he’d been in this position so many times, waiting for his victim to succumb to whatever his desires were._

_“So you want to be the connection to all that…” Junmyeon murmured, eyebrow cocking upwards, the corner of his lip forming a small smirk. “Give me_ more _of a reason to accept your deal.”_

_Yifan’s gaze shifted between Junmyeon’s eyes, trying to read him, but then his gaze trailed lower, to his neck, to the perfect pose of his shoulders, down the buttons of his blazer to the slight tenting in the man’s pants._

_His eyes flicked back up to Junmyeon’s, a smirk of his own daring to cross his lips, “I think I can do that.” He stood up, towering over Junmyeon as he looked down at the man, Junmyeon looked up at him with an unwavering gaze._

_Yifan had heard the movements behind him, knowing it was Junmyeon’s bodyguards making sure that he didn’t try anything. Not that he would’ve. At least, not in the sense of causing danger to the man in front of him._

_Sinking down to his knees in front of Junmyeon, Yifan’s gaze rose up, “You can have me on top of everything else…_ boss _.”_

_Junmyeon reached out to run one of his hands through the blond hair of Yifan’s, smirking down at the way that the man leaned into his touch, “Well, then, show me the perks of my acceptance.”_

_Yifan wasted no time in making quick work of Junmyeon’s belt and zipper, he pushed down the pants until it revealed the silk black boxers underneath. The bulge was more visible now, and it made his mouth water. He pulled down the boxers and saw the hardened length, throwing a small smirk up at Junmyeon._

_Giving the tip of the cock a small lick, his hand coming to grip the base of Junmyeon, his mouth closed over the tip, tongue running over the slit. At the soft groan from the man above, Yifan took that encouragement and took Junmyeon deeper. He felt the hand in his hair tighten, but it wasn’t pulling or pushing yet, just gripping. Just until Yifan bobbed his head, the tip of Junmyeon hitting the back of his throat._

_Then that hand pulled as Junmyeon gave a shallow thrust, but Yifan didn’t gag. Something that Junmyeon noted, absentmindedly. Instead, he kept up with the next few thrusts, until Yifan pulled back, his hand that gripped the base of Junmyeon’s cock started stroking him as he sucked at the tip. He tongued the slit, tasting the salty precome already leaking from the tip._

_Junmyeon’s hand that was tangled in Yifan’s hair let go of his grip, coming up to the side of his face, wiping away a stray tear. “You look good like this, keep this up and I may be completely sold.”_

_The soft hum from Yifan was a pleasant vibration around the tip of Junmyeon’s cock, Yifan’s hand stroked faster, he sucked down Junmyeon’s cock again, bobbing his head and keeping the same pace as his hand. When he looked up, Junmyeon’s head had fallen back, mouth falling slack, and he would’ve smirked if his mouth hadn’t been full._

_When he heard the deep groan and the shuddering breath, he knew that Junmyeon was getting close. He pulled back to run his tongue on the vein running along his cock, coaxing Junmyeon’s release further. The hand that was on the side of his face quickly returned to his hair, thrusting upwards to bury himself deeper in Yifan’s mouth as Junmyeon finally was taken over the edge._

_Yifan swallowed it all, a cough falling from his lips when Junmyeon pulled off with a wet pop, he sucked in a hard breath, panting softly. He sat back on his knees, looking up at Junmyeon’s laxed face, staring down at him with a growing smirk._

_“Oh yeah, I’m definitely sold,” he reached out to wipe his thumb across the corner of Yifan’s mouth, a small dribble of come that had managed to escape. Yifan’s hand caught Junmyeon’s wrist, tongue coming out to suck his thumb into his mouth, licking it clean. A chuckle left Junmyeon’s lips, “You already have me sold, no need to impress me further.”_

_Yifan let Junmyeon’s thumb fall from his lips, laughing softly, “I’m an over-achiever, sorry, boss.”_

_“Is that right?” Junmyeon motioned for Yifan to get back to his feet, reaching down to cup the bulge of Yifan’s pants, earning a startled gasp, “Then let’s discuss the deal further… come back to my place later tonight, show me just how much of an over-achiever you are.”_

Junmyeon sat down at his desk, picking up his cell-phone, dialing up Kai’s number, “It’s happening. The old man’s dead, go and pick up my golden boy. It’s showtime.”


End file.
